


The Best Birthday Present

by xslytherclawx



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, JJ Style Week, JJ's kids, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang-centric, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy had had a lot of great birthdays, but he was sure that nothing would ever top his twenty-eighth birthday.(Future fic, set 2025 & 2026 for JJ Style Week 2017, day eight: birthday! as always with this tag, canon compliant as of publication date)





	The Best Birthday Present

He knew it was a long shot. Isabella was due a week after his birthday. Besides, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Jr. already looked just like his father, and his birthday was in September. Admittedly, JJ Jr. had been a… surprise. He and Bella had been married already, of course, because having sex before marriage wasn’t very JJ Style at all, but he’d still been competing professionally, and he’d always planned on retiring before he started having children. He’d wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. As it was, Bella assured him that he could still compete when JJ Jr was young, although JJ had taken a year off to help out.

But with this new baby… JJ had made sure that the 2024-25 season had been his last, and that he’d gone off with a bang. Plisetsky had beaten him by a fraction of a point for the GPF, and JJ had returned the favor at Worlds.

He’d miss competing, but he already had a deal in place to be a commentator at next season’s Skate Canada. He didn’t intend on working full-time with two small children, after all. Isabella had a job, and while they had a nanny for those occasions where neither JJ nor Isabella were able to stay home with their son, JJ didn’t want his kids being raised entirely by a nanny. It didn’t seem fair.

He and Isabella had been trying for another baby for about six months when she found out she was pregnant at the beginning of the season. It would have thrown a wrench into his plans, but he’d planned on this being his final season from the time he and Isabella had agreed to start trying for another.

When the doctor had told them the due date, JJ couldn't help but hope. A week after his birthday wasn't far off, but then… modern technology had really made great strides with that sort of thing. It was unlikely that the due date would be off by that much.

And yet.

On the night of July fourteenth, Isabella went into labor.

JJ tried not to panic, called the nanny, and while he waited for her to arrive, he made sure that everything was in order. As soon as the nanny got to their house, JJ thanked her and hurried to get Isabella on the car.

They were in the delivery room when the clock hit midnight.

He stayed by his wife’s side as she squeezed his hand so hard he thought she may have broken some bones.

At 5:27 in the morning, Isabella was holding their new son. He looked like her, JJ thought. Their beautiful son.

“Jean-Maximilien,” JJ said, voice quiet in awe.

Isabella smiled. “JJ… what if we just call him Maximilien?”

“We can call him Max,” JJ agreed.

“Sweetheart, I meant… what if we name him Maximilien Leroy instead of Jean-Maximilien Leroy? We already have Jean-Jacques, Jr.”

“I like Jean-Maximilien,” JJ said.

Isabella considered it. “Okay. As a birthday present.”

JJ kissed her. “The very best birthday present.”

“I guess I’ll have to find some way to return your other present at home.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” JJ asked.

“Mm, as I recall, there was a very bad pickup line involved.”

JJ laughed. “But it worked.”

“You were just too cute to say no to.”

* * *

Later, JJ called his and Isabella’s families. His parents were in Montréal with Grégoire for the off-season, but vowed to get on the next flight over to Toronto. Oriane picked up JJ, Jr. and stopped by with her girlfriend, Stéphanie. They cooed over Jean-Maximilien, who really was absolutely beautiful. 

Isabella’s parents arrived shortly after Oriane and Stéphanie, and JJ excused himself to call Otabek. It was definitely normal working hours in St. Petersburg.

Otabek picked up. “Hello?”

“Beks! Guess what?”

There was a pause. “I meant to call you for your birthday. I didn’t think you’d be up this early.”

“No, no, not that!” JJ said. “I’m a dad again!”

“Oh,” Otabek said. “Congratulations! Did everything go okay?”

“Yeah; everything was great! Bella’s doing great, and Oriane brought Junior over, so he’s already met his big brother. We named him Jean-Maximilien!”

“JJ… don’t you think repeating the ‘Jean’ is a little… excessive?”

“Nah,” JJ said. “Besides, we share a birthday. But he looks just like Isabella! At least so far. Junior looked just like me when he was born, but he looks more like Bella every day.”

Otabek hummed. “Sure. It’s hard to tell with babies.”

“I’ll send you a picture,” JJ said. “I should get back in there. Just wanted to let you know!”

“I appreciate it,” Otabek said.

“Feel free to tell Plisetsky,” JJ said. “And the two Katsuki-Nikiforovs if you see them before I post it on Facebook and Instagram.”

“Congratulations again,” Otabek said.

“Thanks, Beks. You know… you and Plisetsky should come visit.”

“I think you’ll have your hands full for a little while,” Otabek said. “Yuri’s doing Skate Canada again this year, and it’s in Mississauga.”

“I’ll be commenting there!” JJ exclaimed. “Yeah, let’s meet up! And you can meet Jean-Maximilien!”

“Sounds great!” Otabek agreed. “I’ll talk to Yuri about it. But you should get back to your wife and baby.”

“Yeah,” JJ agreed. “Let me know about Mississauga.”

“Sure thing. Give Bella my congratulations, too.”

“Will do,” JJ said.

* * *

They settled into an easy rhythm. Isabella had her maternity leave, but she went back to work when it was over, leaving JJ to stay at home and take care of their sons during the day. He didn’t mind at all. He thought he’d like to become a coach on top of a commentator, someday, but right now, he was just working during competitions. 

Otabek and Plisetsky  _ had _ spent time with him while they were in Mississauga. To JJ’s surprise, Plisetsky had been very good with both Junior and Max. Otabek’s skill with children wasn’t nearly as surprising; JJ knew that Beks had several nieces.

“Victor and Katsuki make me babysit the twins sometimes,” Yuri had explained.

That had made sense to JJ. He followed his former competitors on social media, and Victor and Yuuri’s feeds were full of updates about their children. JJ couldn’t say that he was much better, really.

Before JJ knew it, a year had almost passed, and he and Isabella were planning a birthday party extravaganza. After all, it wasn’t just his birthday anymore; it was Max’s birthday, too, and JJ wanted to make it a day to remember.

They went all out.

Their house was comfortable in size, and every inch was decorated for the party. Max really loved dogs, so puppies featured prominently in the décor. JJ had gotten matching outfits for himself and Max: jeans, sneakers, and matching blue t-shirts that said “birthday boy”. Bella said it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen, and snapped a picture for JJ’s social media feeds.

They’d invited both of their families, as well as their friends. Otabek had called in advance and apologised for not being able to make it; he and Plisetsky were doing an ice show in Hasetsu, Japan, and a trip to Toronto would have taken too much time away from training. But he’d sent a video message from the rink, and Plisetsky and the Katsuki-Nikiforovs had sent along their best wishes.

The house was soon full of people, and JJ and Max were the center of attention. Everyone cooed over their matching outfits – and made sure to pay a lot of attention to Junior, too, who they were raising bilingual. Junior showed off his French vocabulary to all of JJ’s family, which led to a lot more cooing and fussing.

“He really is your son,” Isabella said with a smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” JJ asked, playing hurt.

Bella kissed his cheek. “You two both need to be in the spotlight.”

That much was obvious. “Imagine if they’re all like that.”

After all, he and Isabella had recently decided to start trying again. They didn’t want their children to be too far apart, and they both wanted a daughter, too.

“You’re the one staying at home, babe,” Bella said with a grin.

“Well,” JJ said, “I  _ am _ retired. What kind of father would I be if I didn’t spend as much time as possible with my kids?”

“You’re an  _ amazing _ father.”

JJ grinned. “You’re an amazing  _ mother _ .”

“Let’s just agree that we’re the best parenting team in all of Canada.”

“Oh, absolutely. But I’ve always known we would be. From the day we met.”

Isabella kissed him. “You’re a hopeless romantic.”

“Hey,” JJ said. “I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Absolutely.”

After all, they had the best little family in the whole world, and hopefully in the next year, it would be a little bit larger.

**Author's Note:**

> JJ is a lot of things, but he is not good at coming up with names for his children.


End file.
